


Thank You

by CarnationGem (Akumeoi)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apostate Mage, Cousins, Family, Gen, Mentioned Cole (dragon age), transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/CarnationGem
Summary: Maxine isn't used to being around her extended family, or being treated like a normal member of society at all. Her cousin Ethel is there for her.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [branwen lavellan (Revasnaslan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/gifts).



> For my dearest Rev! I wrote this a while back, but I am only now posting it upon the eve of Tumblr's impending demise.
> 
> Trevelyan Family Vacation AU: This is an AU where Rev's Trevelyan Kerstin is the Inquisitor, while my Inquisitor Kalani Trevelyan and all her family live at Skyhold with her, including Maxine, Kalani's illegitimate (transgender) sister. For more information about Kalani and Maxine, [read Kalani's story here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105529/chapters/24781518)

Ethel was taking a shortcut through the Skyhold courtyard when she saw Maxine sitting on a stone wall, looking down at the people below. Normally it was best to leave Maxine to her own devices unless you had something to specifically say, because small talk with her was incredibly awkward. But something about the way Maxine glanced up and then quickly away as Ethel passed mad her stop in her tracks.

Hesitating for a moment, Ethel wondered if Maxine was okay. Her mothering instinct warred with her desire to not offend Maxine by suggesting trouble where there was none. As she stood there debating, Maxine glanced up again. This time, Ethel was sure she wasn’t imagining things: Maxine looked right at her, with a tentative, semi-embarrassed expression that said “Help.” Help with what, Ethel didn’t know.

Well... alright then. As Maxine’s eyes quickly dropped, Ethel slowly walked towards her until she was standing behind Maxine’s shoulder.

As if Maxine had been expecting this and sensed that Ethel was there, she said, in a slightly grumpy voice, “Hey.”

“Hello, Maxine,” Ethel said, hesitating a little and wondering if she should sit down. Without looking at her, Maxine scooted sideways about half an inch, which Ethel took as an invitation. Sitting down beside Maxine, she shot a quick look at her profile, but could determine no particular emotion from the prickly girl.

“Are you alright?” Ethel asked.

“Shut up,” Maxine snapped. And then, in an apologetic tone of voice. “I’m nervous.”

“What?” said Ethel, who was more confused than offended.

“I just talked to Cole,” Maxine said, sounding distinctly grumpy.

Ah.

“And...?” Ethel prompted.

“He said I should be more nice,” Maxine said, in a voice so irritated Ethel almost laughed and had to hide it behind a cough.

“Cole actually told you to do something?” Ethel said, surprised. In her experience, normally Cole only talked about people’s past personal experiences, neither passing judgement nor giving advice.

“No.”

So... did Cole lead her to that conclusion on her own? Ethel wondered. And if so, why? And where was this conversation going, anyway?

“I am not a nice person,” Maxine said.

“Err-” Ethel started, but Maxine cut her off.

“You’re a nice person.”

Ethel didn’t particularly think of herself as nice, but Maxine said it in such a matter-of-fact way that it felt like it should be impossible to argue.

“And you put up with me.” Maxine swallowed, and Ethel could see from another glance at her that she was scowling even more strongly than before. “And you don’t have to,” Maxine continued. “A lot of people at Skyhold hate me. I hate them too.”

Maxine took a deep-breath, and Ethel thought she might be building up to something, so she didn’t interrupt. Maxine hesitated, and said...

“I don’t hate you.”

“Thank you?”

“No!” Maxine snapped. She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply through her nose. “Okay, no, wait. I - Maker’s oozing goat-teats, this is hard. Fucking Cole-” Cutting herself off, Maxine balled her hands into fists and crossed her arms, hugging her own chest tightly. For a few moments she rocked back and forth, and Ethel wondered if she should just say something to help ease the tension, but she didn’t know what to say.

“You don’t have to-” she started, but Maxine flinched, so she quickly closed her mouth.

“I do,” Maxine muttered. Finally she said, “Ethel. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ethel said simply. Maxine nodded. “Anything for my family,” Ethel said truthfully, not quite sure what else to say. This kind of conversation wasn’t the easiest thing for her either. It was then that she realised Maxine was blinking rather rapidly.

“You know I’m not really your cousin,” Maxine said, and Ethel thought that perhaps the irritation in her voice was a cover for something else - most likely the lump in her throat.

“Of course you are,” said Ethel. At this, Maxine threw herself forward and pressed her face into her hands into her knees, her whole body shaking. With one hand she blindly groped along the stone wall, until Ethel realised what she was looking for and put her own hand in reach of Maxine’s and linked her fingers with Maxine’s tightly.

“I don’t care that you’re illegitimate,” Ethel said. “You’re my cousin, and I care about you.” She thought for a moment before continuing. “And even if you weren’t - my cousin, I mean - you’re Kalani’s best friend. Kalani is important to me, so there’s no reason why you shouldn’t be too.”

Maxine was quiet, crying silently for a few moments more. Finally, she sat up, passing one glowing hand over her face to dry the wetness of her tears, though her eyes were still puffy.

“I know.”


End file.
